Not Like You, I'm Different
by Kaija115
Summary: Read to find out what it's all about.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not Like You, I'm Different.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned this the characters are so hot. I also don't own any lyrics I use.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Chapter 1: I know I'm different, that's no reason to treat me like that.

(Jake's P.o.V)

"Dave can you not hit me?" I demanded in a high pitched tone as I put my arms in front of my face in an attempt to protect myself.

"Shut up, you bring this on yourself." Dave retorted as he continued to smack me around.

"Dave just leave me alone, I have to get to class." I grumbled as I tried to side step my cousin.

"Get away from me." Dave grunted as he pushed me into a locker and walked away.

"Jack Ass." I muttered to myself as I made my way to Spanish.

"Yes can I help you?" A younger looking male asked.

"Please tell me this is the Spanish classroom." I replied as I looked at the person who had questioned me.

"Indeed. I'm Mr. Schuester. I teach Spanish and I'm the director of the glee club." He stated as he took the slip the office had given me.

"Good. Where do I sit?" I inquired in a high pitch as my nerves set in.

"You can sit by Kurt. Kurt please raise your hand." Mr. Schue replied. A boy in the second row raised his hand. I walked to the seat next to the boy named Kurt.

"So, what's your name?" Kurt inquired with a grin as I sad down.

"Jake Karofsky. And you're Kurt." I replied as I pulled out my notebook and started taking notes.

"Are you related to Dave?" Kurt asked as he took notes as well.

"We're cousins, but before you get scared, I'm nothing like him." I whispered in reply as Mr. Schue put a textbook on my desk. "Gracias."

"I can tell, you dress like I do." Kurt stated as I looked at him.

"Yeah, I decided to tone it down a bit," I whispered, "a little less Alexander Mcqueen, a little more Ralph Lauren and Versace."

"You and I simply must talk after class. You are the first male at the school, besides myself that is, that knows fashion and wears designers." Kurt replied casually as we continued to take notes.

-/- After class -\-

"So Kurt, what class do you have next?" I asked as I packed my bag.

"Free period. Then it's lunch." He replied as he packed as well.

"Myself as well. Let's go, we could get to know each other." I stated as I pulled my messenger bag strap over my head.

"Sounds great. Where would you like to go for free period?" Kurt inquired as he shouldered his own bag.

"Anywhere's good. I just need a place where I can sing." I replied in a whisper as I tried to stick to the center of the hall.

"The auditorium then. It's this way. Why are you so jumpy?" Kurt asked as he looked at me.

"Dave made it a ritual of his to push me into lockers and punch me repeatedly. He's ruined so many of my clothes. If I keep to the center of the corridor then he possibly won't see me." I whispered in reply as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the hallway.

"Cedes, this is Jake. Jake, this is Mercedes, my girlfriend." Kurt stated as he pulled me over to a larger black girl.

"Pleasure to meet you." I muttered as I looked around, only to find Dave a few feet away.

"I'll see you at lunch Cedes. I need to get Jake away from his cousin before Karofsky see's either of us." Kurt stated as he hugged Mercedes and turned toward me just as Dave turned to face the both of us.

"Well, it seems that the two homos found each other. So glad you made my job of finding both of you so much easier." Dave growled as he slammed Kurt into the lockers before he turned to me and hit me a few times.

"Fuck off Dave!" I growled back as I raised my arms in defense.

"Quickly Jake!" Kurt exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall, away from Dave.

"And I'm his cousin." I muttered as I ran with Kurt. He pulled me into a room labeled "Auditorium."

"Why did Dave hit you like that?" Kurt asked as he dropped his bag on one of the seats.

"I'm gay Kurt. He seems to think that he'll catch gay from me and that he can beat the gay out of me." I replied as I put a hand to my abdomen before I dropped my bag.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kurt asked as I pulled my iPod out and sat down.

"Yeah I'll be fine. He's done worse to me." I replied as I pulled my coat off and he went to the front where it was lit.

"If you're sure. I would love it if you would sing for me." Kurt stated as I walked toward the stage.

"Alright. Is Ke$ha alright?" I inquired quietly after I had reached the stage.

"Sounds great." Kurt replied as he looked at me.

"I'm not dancing though." I stated as I looked at him as well.

"Not a problem. Just sing for me." He replied as he sat down in the front row.

"Alright." I muttered as I went and stood in front of him before I began to sing.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around  
>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<em>

_When the dark of the night  
>Comes around that's the time<br>That the animal comes alive  
>Looking for something wild<em>

_N-now we lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am  
>Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag<br>Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the mornin'  
>But tonight, I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a<em>

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around  
>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<br>And they turn me on, when they take it off  
>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show  
>Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor<br>And they turn me on, when they take it off  
>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_Lose your mind, lose it now  
>Lose your clothes in the crowd<br>We're delirious, tear it down  
>'Til the sun comes back around<em>

_Now we're getting so smashed, knocking over trash cans  
>E'erbody breaking bottles it's a filthy hot mess<br>Gonna get faded, I'm not the designated driver_

_So I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around  
>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<br>And they turn me on, when they take it off  
>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show  
>Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor<br>And they turn me on, when they take it off  
>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_Oh, oh, oh  
>Everybody take it off<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Everybody take it off<em>

_Right now, take it off  
>Right now, take it off<br>Right now, take it off  
>Oh<em>

_Right now, take it off  
>Right now, take it off<br>Right now, take it off  
>Everybody take it off<em>

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around  
>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<br>And they turn me on, when they take it off  
>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show  
>Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor<br>And they turn me on, when they take it off  
>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"That was amazing. You should join the Glee club. We can always use more people." Came the voice of Mr. Schue as the doors to the auditorium closed.

"Oh! When did you get here?" I asked as I sat down on the stage.

"Toward the middle of your song. Please consider the offer." Mr. Schue replied as he walked toward Kurt and me.

"I was going to join the club anyway. But my aunt, uncle, and cousin can't find out." I stated as he looked at me.

"Why on earth not?" Mr. Schue demanded as I hopped off the stage and sat next to Kurt.

"Incase you couldn't tell Mr. Schue, I'm gay. My aunt and uncle think it's a phase but my cousin, Dave, tends to try and beat the gay out of me. If any of them found out that I was in glee, they'd kick me out and, or just plain kick me." I replied harshly as I looked at him.

"Calm down Jake. Do you want me to cover that forming bruise on your cheek?" Kurt inquired as he put a hand on my forearm.

"Sure Kurt. Hope you have pale as fuck foundation." I replied as Mr. Schue looked at me.

"Let's get you fixed up then." Kurt stated as he looked at me before he got up and pulled me up as well.

"Sounds great." I whispered as he pulled me back toward our stuff.

"You should probably talk to someone if Dave continues." He replied as we grabbed our stuff and he led me to a hopefully empty bathroom.

"I'll be alright Kurt. Would you be interested in accompanying me to New York this weekend?" I inquired quietly as we dropped our stuff and he pulled out the palest foundation I had ever seen.

"I'll have to ask my dad. Why are you going to New York?" He countered in reply as he pulled out a make up sponge and began applying the foundation.

"I have to visit a grave site, and I really don't want to go alone." I replied as he continued to cover the bruise, and then the rest of my face.

"I'll probably be able to. I don't mean to pry but whose grave?" He asked as he put the foundation away.

"Two family members of mine. They died a month ago." I replied as I felt tears prickle at the corners of my eyes.

-/- Time Skip: That weekend(already in NY)-\-

"Kurt you ready to go? The place is an hour away by subway." I demanded as I pulled my coat on.

"Yes I'm ready. Let's go." He replied as he followed me out the door.

"Good, let's go." I whispered as I closed the door behind us.

-/- At the graveyard -\-

"So you never did tell me whose graves these are." Kurt whispered as we approached two very ornate head stones.

"My parents." I whispered back as I knelt down behind my mothers' head stone.

"Your parents?" Kurt asked as I placed a hand on the grave.

"Yes Kurt, my parents. They died in a car crash a month ago today." I replied quietly as I looked at him.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that, I understand how you feel." Kurt stated as he walked to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're an orphan as well?" I asked as I stood up.

"No, but my mother died." He replied as he looked at me.

"Then you don't understand how I feel." I whispered as I looked at the ground.

"Then help me to understand Jake. I like you a lot and I want to help you." He whispered as he grabbed my hand.

"I feel alone, I don't technically have a family to go home to. I'm not as strong as I seem, I don't feel safe with Dave and his family. I hope this is helping you understand. I'm about to cry." I replied quietly as I squeezed his hand and dabbed at my eyes with my thumb.

"I don't fully understand, but I'll help you any way I can." Kurt whispered as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Thanks Kurt." I murmured as I gripped his hand tightly and cried into his chest.

"That's it, let it out. Just let it out." Kurt whispered as he rubbed my back.

"Thank you so much, I guess I needed a good cry. I'll pay for your jacket to be dry cleaned, we should probably get back to the hotel." I stated as I backed up and just held Kurts' hand.

"Alright. Are you sure you're alright Jake?" Kurt asked as we left the grave yard.

"I'll be ok Kurt. I just haven't gotten over my parents yet, I probably never will, but I have a feeling that as long as I hang out with you, I'll start feeling better." I replied as we headed for the subway.

"As I said before Jake, I'll help you any way I can, be it attempting to protect you from Karofsky or give you a place that you can stay where you'll be safe if you need it. I'm here for you." He whispered as we got on the subway.

-/- At the Hotel (Kurt's P.o.V) -\-

"I'm going to call my father, why don't you go lay down." I stated after we had walked into the room. "You look exhausted."

"Sounds good." Jake murmured as he walked into the bedroom. I pulled out my cell and sent a text to my dad.

"When are we supposed to check out of here?" I called after I opened my dads' reply message.

"Three pm today!" He called back from the bedroom.

"Alright." I replied as I asked my dad about Jake getting a key for an emergency situation.

"I'm going to start packing our stuff!" Jake called. My dad texted back.

"Sounds good. I have a surprise for you when we get back to Lime." I replied as I read the yes from my dad.

"Oh, what is it? Please tell me." Jake asked as he walked into the room.

"You're just going to have to wait." I teased as he walked up to me.

"Please Kurt, please tell me." Jake whined as he grabbed my hand.

"No, and I can play this game all day. You're just going to wait." I replied before I stuck my tongue out at him.

"But Kurt, I don't like surprises. Surprises hurt me." He tried as he squeezed my hand.

"This won't hurt you Jake, I promise you that this surprise won't hurt you." I whispered as I pulled him to me.

"Alright." He murmured as he ran a finger down my arm.

"It's almost three, we should probably get packed." I stated as I let go of him.

"Yeah." He replied as we walked back to the bedroom.

-/- Time skip: Back in Lima (Monday afternoon) -\-

"So Kurt, what's my surprise?" Jake asked as we walked around the school after classes.

"Well here's part one." I whispered before I kissed him lightly.

"Are we dating?" He inquired as I pulled away.

"I would love that." I whispered as I grabbed his hands.

"Good. So what's part two?" He asked as I reached into my pocket for the key my dad had had made for him.

"Close your eyes and stick out your tongue." I replied playfully, he followed my directions. I held the key in my mouth and placed it in his mouth with a kiss. We broke apart and he spit the key out.

"What does this key open?" He asked as he pulled out a cloth and dried the key off.

"The front door to my house. I'm in the basement room. If you ever feel unsafe you can come to my house." I replied quietly as he put the key in the breast pocket of his shirt.

"Really!" He exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and a blush dusted his cheeks.

"Yes. I spoke to my father and he said it was alright." I replied as I pulled him to the glee room.

"Thank you so much Kurt!" Jake exclaimed as we walked in.

"I'm so sorry for earlier, how I gave you that key was completely uncalled for. It won't happen again." I muttered as I sat down.

"I liked it Kurt. It was amazing." He stated as he looked at me.

"I'm still sorry that it happened. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. I shouldn't have put the key in my mouth or yours." I whispered as the other people filed into the room.

"I have a surprise for you as well." He whispered as Mr. Schue walked in.

"So does anyone have a song for our love theme?" Mr. Schue asked as he stood in front of everyone. Jake stood up.

"I do Mr. Schue. I'd like to sing Fallin For You by Colbie Calliat." Jake replied as he looked at me.

"Alright." Mr. Schue stated and moved to the side. Jake stood in the front of the class, eyes never leaving me.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_I don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you  
>Droppin' so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself<br>Wait until I know you better_

_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'  
>But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head<em>

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standin' here, and you hold my hand  
>Pull me towards you, and we start to dance<br>All around us, I see nobody  
>Here in silence, it's just you and me<em>

_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'  
><em>_But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head___

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh, I just can't take it, my heart is racin'  
>Emotions keep spinnin' out<em>

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you, oh, oh, oh, no, no, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, I'm fallin' for you<em>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

"Who were you singing to Jake?" Mercedes asked as Jake came and sat down.

"Kurt." Jake replied as he grabbed my hand.

"White boy got a boyfriend!" Mercedes exclaimed as she looked at us. I nodded with a smile as Jake leaned against me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Kurt why are you holding that boy's hand?" Finn demanded as he looked at us.

"Well Finn, you hold Quinn's hand because you like her. I like Jake, he's my boyfriend Finn." I replied as I looked at Finn.

"Oh. Good for you Kurt." Finn stated as he looked away.

-/- After Glee (Jake's P.o.V) -\-

"I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." I stated as I pulled him close to me and into a hug.

"See you tomorrow. Loves." Kurt replied as he hugged me back. I reached an arm around him and kissed him quickly before letting him go. He got in his car and waited. "Do you need a ride?"

"No. My aunt and uncle told me that Dave would be taking me home." I replied as I looked around for Dave.

"If you're sure." He stated as he turned on his car.

"I'll text him to let him know I've gotten a ride, I think he has hockey practice or something." I muttered as I opened the passenger side door and got in.

"So where am I driving to?" Kurt asked as he looked at me.

"15 Summer Lane." I replied as he drove toward the parking lot entrance.

"Alright, it's about 15 minutes away, and I live only two streets over at 31 Lincoln Lane." He stated as I pulled out my cell phone and sent a quick text to Dave.

"Thank you for the ride. I just got a text from Dave saying that he wouldn't have brought me home." I whispered as we drove down the roads of Lima.

"Well we both know Dave is a jerk." Kurt stated as he turned the radio up.

"Yeah, he's already home. I hate him so much sometimes, but then I remember that I know things about him that I could blackmail him with." I replied as we continued to drive.

"We're almost there. So what could you blackmail him with?" Kurt inquired as we neared Summer Lane.

"Just stuff he did a few years back. I could never actually follow through with blackmailing him though." I replied as we pulled onto Summer Lane.

"Oh. We're here, I'll see you tomorrow." He stated as he pulled up to my aunt and uncles house.

"Love you Kurt." I whispered before I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Love you too Jake." He replied as I opened the door, slipped out of the car and walked up to the house with a wave to Kurt as I opened the front door.

"Hello Jake." Dave grunted as I slipped inside the house.

"Hello Dave." I stated as I tried to slide past my bear of a cousin.

"So who dropped you off you little homo?" He demanded as he blocked my path.

"My boyfriend. Now let me past Dave." I replied calmly as I tried to go around him.

"You're dating Kurt Hummel?" Dave demanded as he grabbed my arm.

"Yes." I squeaked out as I tried to get away. He let me pass.

-/- That Night (around 7:00) -\-

"Jake you can't date." Dave grunted as he looked at me.

"Dave just leave me alone." I stated as I got up.

"Just don't date the homo." Dave barked as he got up as well.

"Dave SHUT UP!" I exclaimed.

"The only reason you're dating him is that you're a homo yourself." He stated harshly as he closed in on my.

"No, we're dating because we're attracted to each other." I stated loudly as I backed up toward the stairs.

"No it's only because you're homo and he's the only other homo in this town." Dave muttered as he stepped closer.

"Whatever Dave." I said as I backed up again.

"And you know it's your fault your parents are dead. If your little homo ass hadn't wanted some fucking Chinese food, your parents would still be alive." Dave stated loudly, stepping still closer.

"No they were hit by a speeding car!" I hollered as tears pricked the corners of my eyes, at the low blow I stopped backing up.

"No it was having a gay son that caused it." He stated loudly as he took another step toward me.

"NO!" I screamed as I raised my fists.

"What the little homo gonna hit me?" Dave asked in a mocking tone as he closed the gap between us, raised his own fists, and collided them with my face. He continued to pepper my head and chest with punches. I ran for the door, opened it, and ran out into the rain storm.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself as I ran toward Lincoln Lane. 'It's not my fault they're dead'

"It's not my fault, it's not my fault." I whispered as I put a hand in my pocket and found a metal hair clip. (A/N: It's only about 7:30pm).

"Not my fault, not my fault." I whispered as I opened the clip, rolled my left sleeve up, and slid the clip across my wrist as I came upon Lincoln Lane.

"Not my fault mom and dad, not my fault. Not my fault." I muttered as I stumbled down the street.

"It wasn't because I'm gay. It's not my fault. Not my fault." I whispered as I found number 31 and fumbled with the key for a minute or two before thudding against the door, unable to stand any longer.

"It wasn't my fault, not because I'm gay, not my fault they're dead. Not my fault." I muttered as my vision became fuzzy.

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"Not my fault, not my fault, not my fault." Jake muttered to himself as he pounded on the door as best he could until he passed out.

"Kurt get the door!" Burt called from his chair.

"Yes dad." Kurt replied as he got up and opened the door to have Jake fall into the room, still passed out.

"Oh gosh, Jake! Jake wake up! Jake what happened to you, why are you out in this weather?" Kurt inquired as he pulled Jake into the house and shut the door.

"Who's this Kurt." Burt asked as he got up.

"My boyfriend Jake, I think Dave hit him." Kurt replied as he managed to drag Jake into an almost upright position.

"I'll help you get him down to your room so that you can take care of him." Burt stated as he reached down to grab Jakes' legs. Kurt held Jakes' upper half and together they got Jake down to Kurts' room and onto the bed.

-/- Kurts' P.o.V -\-

I walked into the bathroom after my dad went back up stairs and grabbed a washcloth before I wet it with cool water and brought it back to the bed and put it across his forehead.

"What could make you pass out?" I asked myself out loud as I grabbed his left hand. I felt something dribble onto my hand.

"I DIDN'T DO IT, IT'S NOT MY FAULT. NOT MY FAULT THEY'RE DEAD!" He screamed as his eyes flew open and he flew into a sitting position.

"Jake, it's alright, you're safe." I whispered before I went into the bathroom again and grabbed a bandage and a damp cloth.

"Not my fault, not my fault." Jake muttered as I came back in. I sat down next to him and grabbed his left hand, pulled the sleeve up gently, and looked at the one bleeding line on his wrist.

"Dave said it was my fault my parents are dead. He said it was because I'm gay. After he hit me, I ran out the door, as I was running I found a metal hair clip in my pocket, no doubt but there by Dave." Jake replied in little more than a whisper as he held up his right hand, in it I saw the metal clip clutched tightly.

"It's not your fault. Give me the hair clip." I whispered soothingly as I took the clip from him.

" I sliced into my arm with the clip. I'm so sorry Kurt." He whispered before he started crying. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and rubbed his back in an effort to calm him down.

"Everything will be alright, calm down Jake. I'm here Jake, it's alright, just hold on tight. I won't let anyone hurt you." I whispered as he sobbed into my chest and I rubbed his back.

"Kurt do you have any clothes I could borrow, mine are kind of soaking wet and I'm kind of cold." He asked quietly as he pulled away from me.

"Yeah sure. Here let me get them." I replied as I got up, went to my dresser, grabbed a set of pajamas, and handed them to Jake. "Can I see your arms after you get the pants on?"

"Sure." Jake muttered as he quickly changed his pants and pulled off his shirt.

"That's a lot of scars Jake. How many did Dave cause?" I inquired as I traced some of them.

"Only one, and it's not even on my arms." He replied as he lifted his right arm and pointed to a one in scar between two of his ribs.

"What caused them all?" I asked as I sat on my bed and he put his head in my lap.

"Various sharp objects caused all but the one Dave caused. That one was caused by a jagged piece of wood that Dave pushed me into." He replied as I played with his hair and rubbed his back.

"Jake you can't keep doing this to yourself." I whispered as he put the shirt on.

"I know Kurt, I know." Jake replied as he looked up at me.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Well that's chapter one. Hope you all liked it. Please review. And a special thanks to a friend of mine who help me with a lot of the ideas for this story.

Title: Chapter 2: Afraid of my Shadow.

Wait for more info I will be updating as often as possible.


	2. Afraid of my Shadow

Chapter 2: Afraid of my Shadow

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

(Kurt's P.o.V)

"Jake, will you be alright to go to school tomorrow?" I asked as he kept his head in my lap.

"Yes, I'll just wear a long sleeve shirt." He replied quietly as I shifted out from under him and got ready for bed myself.

"If you're sure, let's get you under the covers, you feel like you're freezing." I whispered as I wrapped a blanket around him. "I need to change the sheets; can you help me get you to the couch?"

"I think I can, give me a minute or two though." He replied as he inched toward the edge of the bed and got up.

"Alright, let's get you over to the couch so that I can change the sheets." I stated as I wrapped my arm around Jakes' waist and pulled his arm over my shoulder.

"Thanks again for this Kurt." Jake replied as together we made our way to my couch.

"It's no problem darling." I whispered as he sat on the couch. I went and stripped off the blanket and found the sheets wet, I pulled everything off my bed. "Do you need a toothbrush or anything like that?"

"Yes but if you have a dryer, I can just dry my clothes." He replied quietly as I grabbed new bed linens.

-/- Next Day (At School) -\-

"So are you sure you're alright?" I asked as I held his hand and we walked to Spanish.

"Yes Kurt, I'm alright. My wrist stings a little bit, but that's normal." He whispered in reply as Miss Sylvester stopped us.

"Hello Lady and Lady's friend. Public Displays of Affection, otherwise known as PDA, are forbidden on school property." Miss Sylvester grunted as she pointed to our hands.

"But Coach Sylvester, Puck and Santana go around humping." I whined as I held Jakes hand tighter.

"I don't care Lady Face and Friend. Break it up before I break it up for you." Miss Sylvester stated. I let go of Jakes hand.

"My name is Jake, not Friend or Lady's Friend!" Jake squeaked as he looked at Coach Sylvester.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Don't let me catch you having PDA." She grunted before she stormed off.

"Hold me." Jake whispered as he stumbled.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked as I looked around before I pulled him into a hug.

"She reminds me of Dave." He whispered as he buried his face in my chest.

"It's alright Jake. Let's get you calmed down then, we'll go to class." I whispered as I rubbed his back.

"I don't think I should have come in today." He muttered against my chest as he reached for my free hand.

"Everything will work out. I won't let anyone hurt you." I murmured against his hair as I held him.

"I know, and I love you for that." Jake replied as he pulled away and we walked into Spanish, hand in hand.

"Alright class, today I want to see how good your Spanish is, you're almost juniors. So this class you're only allowed para hablar en español." Mr. Schue stated after we all sat down. (To speak in Spanish)

"Sí señor." Jake replied as he held my hand under the desk. (Yes sir.)

"Sí señor." I muttered. (Yes sir.)

"Bien, hablar entre ustedes." Mr. Schue stated as he sat down behind his desk. (Alright, talk amongst yourselves.)

"¿por qué exactamente tienes miedo de perder Sylvester" I whispered as everyone put their stuff away. (So why exactly are you afraid of Miss Sylvester?)

"Me recuerda a Dave. Me da la sensación de que no puedo ser yo mismo." Jake replied quietly as he brought my hand up and kissed the back of it. (She reminds me of Dave. She gives me the feeling that I can't be myself.)

"Oh. Are you two dating?" Puck asked in a harsh tone.

"Sí estamos." Jake replied quietly as he shrunk against me. (Yes we are.)

"What was that? I didn't quite understand that." Puck grunted as he turned around so that he was straddling his chair.

"Puck, yes we're dating. I think you're scaring him though so please go away." I replied coldly as I wrapped an arm around Jake.

-/- Time Skip: After Spanish -\-

"Spanish was interesting today. That Puck boy, has he ever been to juvie?" Jake asked as we went and put our Spanish stuff back into our lockers.

"I really don't know." I replied calmly as I lounger against the lockers.

"So where are we going for free period today?" He asked as he looked at me.

-/- Jakes P.o.V -\-

"We can go to the library or the auditorium." Kurt replied as he stood up straight.

"Auditorium alright with you?" I asked as I fixed my bag.

"Let's go." He replied as we walked to the auditorium.

"So will you sing for me today Kurt?" I inquired as we opened the door and slipped inside.

"Sure, you haven't heard me sing yet anyway." He replied as we dropped our bags.

"What are you going to sing?" I asked as he pulled me toward the front.

"I'm going to sing Fuckin' Perfect by P!nk." He replied as I sat down.

_Fuckin' Perfect lyrics_

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<br>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around<em>

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're  
>nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me!_

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were  
>wrong<br>Change the voices in your head, make them like you  
>instead<br>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
>Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game<br>It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same<em>

_Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're  
>nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me_

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too  
>hard and it's a waste of my time<br>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?<em>

_Why do I do that..?_

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!  
>Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel<br>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
>You're perfect, you're perfect!<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're  
>nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me..._

"You are amazing and talented." I stated before I jumped up and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you. Now I have a question." Kurt stated as he wrapped his arms around me as well.

"Ask away." I replied as I let my head rest on his chest.

"You seemed scared of Puck. Why did he scare you?" He asked as the door closed loudly.

"I honestly don't know. He plays football and is built like a wall. He looked like he could break me in half." I replied as I pulled him to the seats and we sat down.

"What did I tell you two?" Came the ever so slightly masculine voice of one Sue Sylvester.

"WHAT DID WE DO?" I demanded as the perpetually angry woman stormed toward us.

"PDA boys. PDA." Miss Sylvester retorted as she came to a stop in front of us.

"WHAT PUBLIC MISS SYLVESTER?" I demanded as I glared at her.

"Well I'm public." She replied harshly.

"I… I…" I choked as I looked at the ground.

"Exactly. Your cousin told me to give you this." Miss Sylvester muttered as she held out a metal hair clip to me.

"COACH SYLVESTER, PLEASE KEEP THAT AWAY FROM HIM!" Kurt exclaimed as he snatched the clip from her hand.

"Just doing what I was asked to do." She replied as she turned and walked away.

"Does he want me dead or something?" I asked myself and I felt tears prick my eyes.

"No, nobody wants you dead." Kurt whispered as he hugged me to him.

-/- Kurts P.o.V -\-

"Kurt, Dave wants me dead. I… I… just hold me please." He replied quietly against my chest.

-/- Time Skip: To Lunch -\-

"Let's go to lunch." I stated as I led Jake to the lunch room.

"Alright." Jake replied as we walked into the lunch room. We both got our lunches and went to go sit at the table I usually shared with Mercedes.

"Hello homos." Dave grunted.

"What do you want Dave?" Jake asked calmly as he held my hand under the table.

"Just checking to see if Coach Sylvester gave you the hair clip. And to see what they have for lunch. It looks pretty good." Dave replied harshly as he eyed Jakes lunch.

"Please just leave me alone." Jake whispered as he poked at his food.

"No." Dave replied before he dumped a slushie on Jake and grabbed his(Jakes) food and dumped that on him too.

"Thanks a lot Dave." Jake muttered before Dave pulled him up, only to push him roughly to the ground.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Well that was chapter 2. Chapter three will come soon, if I get 2 reviews. If I don't get two reviews you won't know what happens to Jake and Kurt. Will Blaine come into play? Will Jake ever be not scared of most of the people he goes to school with? What will Kurt do to help Jake through the tough times? Review to find out. Much loves.

Chapter 3: Fucking Perfect!


End file.
